Harcèlement
by Tahiri-Chan
Summary: A y est la fin ! Vraiment michi pour toutes ces reviews ! Duo doit encore un peu suer avant de respirer !
1. Inconnu

Auteur : Sakura-chan  
  
Ecrit le : 02-02-03  
  
Titre : Harcèlement  
  
Mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : beh, deux minutes... Y'a un Duo, un Heero, un Quatre... Ca doit être Gundam Wing  
  
Couples : Bin, c'est un peu...pas du tout original en fait...  
  
Genre : alors là, shonen ai j'crois, angst, romance ( ?! ouais ouais faut chercher un peu) Pas de lemon (hurlez pas, c'est ma première fic tout de même !) ... ( de Gundam Wing )  
  
Disclaimer : Sont pas plus à moi qu'aux aut' fanficeuses. (Snif, mon Duoooooooooooo ) Au passage, je souhaite dire un grand merci à toutes les fanficeuses de gundam Wing qui m'ont donné envie de me lancer là-dedans ossi et qui écrivent de si belles histoires ! Merchi merchi ! Ceci est ma première fic (finie ! sur mon brouillon tout du moins...) de Gundam Wing, doooonc un peu d'indulgence pour le style sûrement pas très sûr... L'ais écrit en même temps que mes révisions d'exams, donc...Et pis, sais pas si c'est intéressant...Mais avait envie de le faire !!  
  
En italique : tout ce que l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter  
  
Harcèlement  
  
Chapitre 1 : Inconnu  
  
- MAXWELL !!! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!  
  
Trowa, Quatre et Heero prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner à la cuisine de la maison où ils logeaient en ce moment, quand ils virent passer un Wufeï rouge de colère, vêtu de son pantalon blanc, habituellement assorti avec sa tunique de même couleur du deuil chinois, que curieusement il ne portait pas. Son sabre à la main, il demanda aux trois pilotes :  
  
- Vous avez pas vu Maxwell ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Soupira Quatre, résigné à tout entendre - Ma tunique ! Cet imbécile de natté de mes deux m'a volé ma tunique et en profité pour lui faire prendre un bain dans la baignoire ! JE VAIS LE TUER !! J'EN PEUX PLUS !! Hier c'était mon placard qui subissait un rangement en règle façon Maxwell !!  
  
Tout le monde savait ce que ça signifiait...Duo et le rangement, ça faisait deux (et bien séparé !). Tous les matins, c'était pareil ! Duo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire de drôles de farces à ses camarades, à croire qu'il s'ennuyait trop du manque de mission en ce moment... Ce matin- là, c'était tombé sur Wufeï. Le soulagement était perceptible : la farce quotidienne (la plus pénible à vivre selon les pilotes) était passée. Mais Wufeï n'était pas de cet avis. Il rêvait un jour de faire payer à cet imbécile toutes les blagues qu'il a pu subir à cause de lui. Il trouvait que ça tombait un peu trop souvent sur lui à son goût. Duo adorait le prendre pour cible, Wufeï était si facile à mettre en rogne par rapport aux autres : les deux icemen et le calme incarné. Duo adorait inventer de nouvelles farces toutes plus sadiques les unes que les autres.  
  
- Et si tu essayais de te calmer un peu ? Suggéra Quatre. Tu sais bien que Duo t'embêtes souvent car tu te mets... disons... plus facilement... enfin... tu vois ?  
  
-Et tu proposes quoi ? Dit Wufeï  
  
- Restes calme lors de ses plaisanteries. Si tu arrives à rester stoïque, il se lassera et il passera à une autre person...  
  
Quatre regretta tout de suite ses paroles : Trowa et Heero le fusillaient du regard. Mais qu'avait-il dit ? Changer de cible ? Le choix n'était pas très vaste, cela signifiait l'un d'eux trois, perspective peu réjouissante à vrai dire... Wufeï rangea son sabre et s'assit à table en grommelant et pestant contre ce diable-tressé-plus-gamin-que-lui-tu-meurs. Soudain, il se sentit enveloppé de deux bras fins, qui le prirent langoureusement par le cou. Une voix lui susurra doucement à l'oreille :  
  
- Alors, mon Wuffy, bien dormiiii ?  
  
- MAXWELL !!! Tu es mort !! Je vais te trancher la tête !!  
  
Wufeï se leva d'un bond et essaya de se saisir de Duo qui esquiva sans peine. Autant essayer d'attraper un courant d'air...  
  
- Mais pourquoi tant de haine ce matin ? Fit Duo d'une voix faussement angélique et innocente.  
  
« Et c'est reparti » pensèrent en même les trois autres pilotes, désabusés.  
  
*****  
  
Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, ils se rendirent à la base où étaient entreposés leurs gundams. La dernière mission d'il y a deux semaines les avait quelque peu endommagés et les professeurs voulaient discuter des dernières modifications à leur apporter. Après les avoir retrouvés, ils se rendirent alors dans le hangar pour que les G-Boys puissent apporter eux-mêmes les modifications [1] Les mécaniciens s'affairaient partout dans la base, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une fourmilière ; Duo les connaissaient tous par leur nom, il était très populaire dans la base. Il attirait tout de suite les sympathies [2] En arrivant près de son Deathscythe, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : un parfait inconnu - Duo ne l'avait jamais vu, il en était sûr - était installé dans le cockpit de SON Gundam adoré et osait le profaner de ses sales pattes. Duo hurla vers l'inconnu :  
  
- Hey toi, là-haut !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Descend de là !!  
  
Une tête apparut soudain dans leur champ de vision, visage bientôt animé d'un sourire superficiel et moqueur.  
  
- qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, la puce ?  
  
- de quoi ? La puce, quelle puce ? Descend, je t'interdis de toucher à Deathscythe !!  
  
- et t'es qui pour me donner des ordres comme ça, la puce ?  
  
Duo allait répliquer, quand une main se posait sur son épaule, l'incitant à plus de calme. Tous les mécas les regardaient.  
  
- c'est Duo Maxwell, pilote du Deathscythe.  
  
Le professeur G venait de rejoindre son pilote au pied du deathscythe, suivi des autres, intrigués par l'altercation et curieux de voir la tête de celui qui osait se fricoter avec Shinigami.  
  
- oh, désolé, fit il d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il était tout sauf désolé, même plutôt amusé. Je descends, avant que la puce ne fasse une crise d'apoplexie.  
  
- arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, ou il t'en cuira !! Cria Duo  
  
-Pfffffff !! J'ai peur...  
  
- I run, I hide, but I never lie ! Sache que je suis le Shinigami, personne ne se moque de moi sans risquer sa peau !  
  
L'inconnu le fixa incrédule, hésitant un moment en voyant le visage oh combien sérieux de son interlocuteur, qui le fixait de deux yeux meurtriers. Il choisit de s'esclaffer bruyamment. Il était mort de rire.  
  
- Yaaaaaaaaahahahahaha !!! Shin...i...ga...mi ?!!?? Et moi, ch'uis la Peacecraft !! [3]  
  
Duo allait se jeter sur l'impudent qui osait le défier ainsi. Il fut retenu par deux bras puissants.  
  
- Trowa ! Wufeï ! Lâchez-moi, je vais le massacreeeeeeeeeeeer !!  
  
- 02 ! Calme-toi, pas de sang ici...Répliqua J. Anderson avait semblé d'avoir été clair la dernière fois : tu ne dois pas t'approcher des Gundams... Non ?  
  
- je voulais juste regarder ! Se défendit le dénommé Anderson  
  
- Eh bien, maintenant retourne à ton travail, tu as de quoi faire normalement. Et encore une chose : ne recommences pas !  
  
Anderson s'éloigna en grommelant. Ce faisant, il passa à côté de Wufeï, qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs perçants.  
  
-ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a le bridé ?  
  
- Il se dit que tu as de la chance...  
  
- hein ? Fit Anderson, interloqué  
  
- Tu as failli mourir aujourd'hui... si on n'avait pas retenu Duo, tu étais mort... Ne t'avises pas à toucher nos gundams, sinon il n'y a pas que Duo qui risque de te tuer...  
  
Anderson s'éloigna en haussant les épaules. « Fous, ils sont tous fous... mais la puce, là, Duo, il est trop bien gaulé... »  
  
Duo continua à le suivre des yeux et une fois disparu de son champ de vision, il se tourna vers les professeurs :  
  
- c'était qui, ce mariole ? Sa voix en tremblait encore  
  
- une nouvelle recrue, Duo Lui répondit G, Marty Anderson. Il a été muté ici cela fait deux semaines.  
  
En disant cela, G ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.  
  
- Ils en voulaient plus dans l'ancienne base ?  
  
- euh... Non, non, ça arrive souvent ces transferts, il faut se renouveler un peu.  
  
- ouais, bah là, z'avez pas touché le gros lot si vous voulez mon...  
  
- On ne le veut pas. Répliqua J. Bon, l'incident est clos, retournons au travail. Un dernier mot : restez à distance de Anderson, il a tendance à... comment dire...s'emporter facilement. Je ne veux pas de problèmes dans cette base. Compris ?  
  
Les 5 pilotes hochèrent la tête ; Heero nota mentalement que les professeurs n'avaient semble t'il pas tout dit à propos de ce nouveau méca. Il faudrait qu'il fasse quelques recherches...parce qu'il ne le sentait pas. Non seulement il était assez tête brûlé pour s'approcher des gundams - si lui, Heero, l'avait trouvé sur son gundam, prof ou pas, ça ferait longtemps qu'Anderson serait mort -, mais en plus il avait bien vu sa façon de mater Duo des pieds à la tête d'un air abjecte et un tant soit peu lubrique. En voyant cela, Heero n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir une sourde colère l'envahir ; Mais à quoi pense t'il ? Duo est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul. N'empêche qu'il avait eu une envie irrésistible de lui faire ravaler son maudit sourire...  
  
***** Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident particulier. Les professeurs avaient fini par laisser les G-Boys s'occuper de leurs machines tous seuls et d'ensuite vaquer à d'autres occupations s'ils le souhaitaient. C'était plutôt calme en ce moment du côté de OZ. La prochaine mission n'était prévue qu'une semaine plus tard. Duo s'ennuyait ferme. Tout à coup, il eut l'idée du siècle (aïe aïe aïe...). Restait à convaincre les autres pilotes... Hum... voyons...  
  
- Quatchan ? Fit-il en rentrant dans la cuisine ou notre petit blond s'affairait.  
  
- Hum ?  
  
- tu fais quoi ce soir ?  
  
- Huuummm ... rien de spécial, pourquoi ?  
  
A l'air de Duo, il vit qu'il n'avait pas donné la bonne réponse : le sourire de shinigami menaçait de faire trois fois le tour du visage.  
  
- yatttaaaaa !!! Alors tu viens avec moi en boîte !!! S'toplaiiiiiiiiiiiii !! ? Quatchaaaaaaaaannn ?  
  
- Je sais pas, Duo, je pensais me reposer ce soir...  
  
- Maieuh ! Ca fait deux semaines qu'on fait rien je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiee !!!  
  
- Mais Duo, d'habitue tu y vas bien tout seul. Pourquoi veux-tu m'emmener ?  
  
- tout seul, c'est pas pareil !! Veux tout le monde ce soir !! Quatchaaaaaaaaan ?  
  
Duo n'avait pas son pareil pour faire percer un sentiment de désespoir -feint- dans sa voix. Quatre sut que la partie était jouée d'avance.  
  
- d'accord, Duo, si ça peut te faire plaisir... soupira t'il  
  
- Yeeeeeeeeess !! Merci Quatchan !! Tu peux te charger de Trowa ? Merci, t'es un amour !!! Fit Duo avant de disparaître, laissant Quatre, les bras ballants.  
  
- Mais...Duo...Oh celui-là.  
  
Boooon, deux de fait. Trowa de toute façon comptait puisque Quatre venait. Ils étaient inséparables ces deux-là, même avant qu'il ne se déclarent leur amour 2 mois plus tôt. Duo se surprit à les envier. Si seulement lui avait le courage... Mais non, fallait être suicidaire pour déclarer son amour à l'élu de son c?ur. Il allait se faire tuer s'il se déclarait...Non, il allait attendre encore un peu... Allons nous occuper de Wufeï plutôt... A cette pensée, Duo se frotta les mains. Il fut plus dur à convaincre, le ton larmoyant et les supplications ne marchant pas face à son c?ur tout bonnement insensible. Il commença par refuser avec véhémence « de se rendre dans ses lieux de perdition et de débauche où seul un américain de sa connaissance avait sa place ». puis croisant le regard de shinigami peu engageant de Duo, semblant mijoter toute une série de vengeances bien senties où Wufeï n'en dormirait pas de la nuit, il finit par rendre les armes « Si tu le prends par les sentiments... » En reste un. Duo n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée de lui demander. Mais il souhaitait vraiment qu'il vienne. Vraiment. Il pénétra calmement dans la chambre contrairement à ses habitudes -autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté - et demanda :  
  
- Heero ?  
  
- hn ?  
  
- Euh... j'me demandais... Enfin... Avec les autres, on va en boîte ce soir... Tu...tu veux pas venir avec nous ?  
  
Duo finit la phrase en un souffle et regarda le joli lino du sol de la pièce. Il attendait la réponse avec anxiété. Celle-ci ne tarda pas :  
  
-hn.  
  
- c'est vrai ?  
  
- hn, baka.  
  
- Yattttttttaaaaaaaa !!!!!!! Trop cool, man !!  
  
Il voulut sauter sur Heero, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha d'un regard plus que dissuasif. Il se contenta d'un grand sourire et sortit de la pièce au petit trot. [4]  
  
A suivre...  
  
*****  
  
[1] Il est bien connu que les G-Boys ne sont pas très tolérants quand on touche à leurs gundams, 'fin surtout Heero mais c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire ^ ^  
  
[2] c'est le moment de passer pour une imbécile : je connais un peu l'univers de GW j'ai lu les mangas et vu la première saison seulement, alors si une âme généreuse voulait bien m'expliquer ce que sont exactement les mads, je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante *_*, paske je vois souvent ce nom dans les fics... J'ai compris que les sweepers c'était les aides d'Howard, non ? Les mads, c'est seulement les profs ou sont tous un groupe ? En passant, Duo a une sacrée mémoire !! Moi qui peine à ne retenir ne serait-ce qu'une date... ch'uis jalouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse !!  
  
[3] Ben quoi, faut bien actualiser ?  
  
[4] pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi le dialogue avec Heero, alors, première réponse : Oui (enfin, un oui qui approuve, on va pas chipoter, là) deuxième réponse : oui, imbécile (en gros : « me fais pas répéter, c'est trop dur d'aligner deux lettres ou je te flingue ») Duo parle couramment le Hnien, pour ça qu'il a pas de problème ^^' ! 


	2. en boîte

Auteur : Sakura-chan  
  
Mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : c'est facile de deviner, j'crois...  
  
Genre : L'est dit dans le premier chapitre, flemme de recommencer...pis toujours pas de lemon... naaaaaan !!  
  
Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi, ah combien ( de marins, combien de capitaines... oups, ch'uis rendu où là ?? ) ...reprise... de fois ais-je rêvé d'avoir mon Duo contre moi ? ( euh, pas assez de chiffres) Pis, j'me sens toujours obligé de tuer ceux qui l'aiment pô, l'es troooooooop mignon !! Hein , pourquoi je le fais souffrir ? Gniééééééééé hé hé ... Ah oui, y'a Marty qu'est à moi, mais l'aime pas, j'avais besoin d'un enfoiré, alors... pis Liam aussi, lui l'est tout mimi !!  
  
Reviews : Ouaaaaaah trois reviews !!! Michi michi !!! ^^  
  
Akyma : Voili la suite ! J'espère qu'elle tient ses promesses !!!  
  
Luna : Euuh idem !! Et Duo-mamour embête encore Wuffy chéri dans ce chapitre !!  
  
Mimi : Beeeeeeh j'pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait apprécier Marty....désolée : il a le sale boulot dans l'histoire -_-... enfin : que cela ne te décourage pas de lire la suite ^____^ !!  
  
Chapitre 2 : En boîte... [1]  
  
Le soir arriva plus ou moins vite selon les humeurs (vous laisse deviner dans quelles états d'esprit sont chacun...). Chacun se prépara avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme : Duo conseilla Quatre, qui ne put se résoudre à porter les vêtements qu'il lui avait proposé avec tant de bonne volonté pourtant... Trowa ferait une crise cardiaque s'il débarquait avec ça... il se contenta d'un pantalon en toile blanc et d'une chemise claire. ( Pas l'habitude d'aller en boîte Quat' ^_^ ` ) Ca irait mieux comme ça. Il rejoignit enfin les autres dans le salon, pensant être le dernier arrivé. Ma foi, c'était vrai que Duo n'était guère véloce quand il s'agissait de se préparer, il n'était pas encore là. Quatre s'asseya au côté de Trowa sur le canapé en attendant ; il en profita pour détailler les autres pilotes. C'était pas tous les jours qu'ils faisaient des efforts vestimentaires ! (d'ailleurs ça fait pitié dans l'anime...) Trowa portait toujours son éternel jean bleu délavé « Inséparable, pensa Quatre » Le seul moment où il ne l'avait plus, en général c'était Quatre qui lui enlevait (hum hum) Quatre se sentit rougir à cette pensée. Il avait tout de même fait un effort : il avait troqué son éternel col roulé contre une chemise vert bouteille, faisait ressortir ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Il était toujours aussi séduisant... Quatre en était toute chose et dire que c'était tout à lui ! Il s'estimait le plus chanceux et le plus heureux des hommes. Il s'empara d'autorité de sa main chaude et la caressa doucement. Trowa le regarda avec une infinie tendresse dans le regard, un regard qu'il dédiait uniquement à Quatre. « Bon sang, je tiendrais jamais en boîte, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessuuuuuuuuuus !!! S'affola Quatre » Pour oublier toutes ces pensées perverses, il essaya de se concentrer sur les autres pilotes en attendant que le seigneur shinigamiesque daigne bien se montrer. Heero avait fait un effort considérable : il portait également un jean (Ouah ! Il a réussi à se séparer de son spandex !! Vite vite, le noter dans les annales, ça va rester dans l'histoire !!! ^-^ ;), mais noir à la différence de Trowa, ce qui allait bien avec la chemise rouge sang qu'il portait ouverte sur un tee-shirt aussi sombre que son pantalon. ( Kyaaaaaaaaaaah !!! ) Quatre nota cet effort vestimentaire. Il était très séduisant comme ça. [2] Quatre sentit encore le blush lui monter aux joues. Quelle idée d'être entouré de si beaux gosses !! Surtout quand on préfère les hommes... Sans nul doute, le pilote 01 cherchait à faire plaisir à quelqu'un, voir même plus...Et il n'était pas très difficile de deviner qui. Il entendit Duo se précipiter dans l'escalier, à s'en rompre le cou. Toujours pareil... Le shinigami cria à la cantonade :  
  
- CH'UIS PRÊÊÊÊÊT !!!!!!  
  
Quatre entendit Wu-feï grommeler un « c'est pas trop tôt... » Il se tut immédiatement en voyant apparaître l'américain dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui. Il fallait avouer qu'il était également particulièrement séduisant ce soir, si tant est que c'est possible d'être plus séduisant que d'habitude ! Il portait uniquement sa couleur fétiche ce soir [3]. Seul ressortait de son ensemble sa magnifique croix argentée qui semblait briller de mille feux [4] ensemble qui était par ailleurs TRES moulant : son pantalon faisait agréablement ressortir ses cuisses bien fermes et ses petites fesses appétissantes (mais naaan ! ch'uis pas en train de vendre un morceau de viande, quelle idée ? ) quant à son haut, c'était un débardeur avec un col montant qui lui enserrait allègrement le cou ; On voyait également les courbes harmonieuses que formaient son torse. Un dieu. Wu-feï avait la mâchoire qui traînait par terre.  
  
- Wuffy ! Ben qu'est qui va pas ? T'es tout pâle ! Et ferme ta bouche, je peux voir la couleur de ton caleçon ! [5]  
  
- M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA MAXWELL !! Euh, tu comptes sortir comme ça ?  
  
- ben vi, pourquoi ? On va en boîte Wuwu, pas un bal de la Rele-chose ! Ma tenue ne te convient pas ?  
  
Duo s'était dangereusement rapproché de Wu-feï et lui avait susurré les derniers mots à l'oreille. Plus provocant, y'a pas ! Wu-feï vira au mode rouge écrevisse et se leva promptement :  
  
- Tu t'habilles comme tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire ! Bon, puisque t'a fini, on peut peut-être y aller ?  
  
Sur ce, il sortit rapidement du salon, suivi d'un Maxwell surexcité qui éclata d'un rire cristallin.  
  
Tout le monde suivait Duo dans les rues de la ville ; il semblait la connaître comme sa poche, pourtant ils n'étaient pas installés depuis longtemps. C'est vrai que dès le premier soir, Duo avait éprouvé le besoin de faire la tournée des bars et des boîtes pour repérer les endroits les plus branchés. Il n'avait pas réussi à embarquer les autres pilotes, trop fatigués du voyage pour supporter une sortie avec leur pile électrique nationale. Quatre se demandait d'où Duo tirait une telle énergie. Les missions lui suffisaient amplement. Il aurait été incapable de survivre à un tel rythme ! Mais bon, c'était Duo, cela l'aurait plutôt inquiété s'il était resté sagement à la planque. Il le faisait uniquement quand il était malade ou déprimé. Par Allah, ça arrivait rarement, heureusement ! Il était tellement torturé dans ses moments-là que l'empathie de Quatre, en ressentant toutes les émotions du Shinigami, le rendaient malade.  
  
Duo ne marchait pas trop vite pour éviter que les autres ne se perdent. Heero était juste à côté de lui, il ne décoinçait pas un mot. Il semblait réfléchir. Quatre se rappela que le petit jeu de l'américain avec Wu-feï tout à l'heure ne lui avait pas plus, mais alors pas du tout ! Il fallait bien le connaître pour s'en apercevoir, mais Quatre était un fin observateur. Il en riait encore.  
  
- pourquoi ris-tu ? Lui demanda Trowa  
  
- Oh non, pour rien. C'est juste que... Heero est si mignon.  
  
- ...  
  
- mais non, pas comme ça ! Aller, ne fait pas la tête, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi !  
  
Il lui déposa un bisou coquin sur le nez pour appuyer ces dires, et sans lâcher la main de son amant, courut rejoindre les autres, qui avaient prit pas mal d'avance du coup.  
Duo s'était enfin arrêté devant un établissement à l'enseigne lumineuse prometteuse. Il attendit les retardataires et s'y engouffra, en bon habitué qu'il était. Wu-feï s'étonna du nom pour le moins curieux de la boîte : « Au gai tapin » [6]. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et il fallut presque que Quatre le pousse pour qu'il rentre dans la boîte. Il pila net en voyant l'intérieur de l'établissement. Il était bondé, il fallait se frayer un chemin pour trouver une table. Apparemment, Duo avait réussi à en trouver une. C'est un Wu-feï repassé en mode écrevisse (une option chez lui), cette fois de gêne et de colère mêlé :  
  
-MAXWELL !!! Hurla t'il c'est quoi cette boîte ? Ca va pas de nous entraîner là-dedans !! Tu n'as pas à m'imposer tes préférences sexuelles !!  
  
En effet, il y avait beaucoup de couples dans la salle...du même sexe ! Voilà ce qui avait choqué le chinois, furieux de s'être fait avoir de cette façon. A bien y repenser, le nom de la boîte était plus que révélateur  
  
- Allons, Wuwu, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ! Aller, tu verras c'est super ! Eluda Duo  
  
- mais mais... ch'uis pas homooooooooooo !!!  
  
- Ca mon petit Wu, qu'est ce que tu en sais ?  
  
Duo lui fit un clin d'?il, sous entendant que le chinois pouvait très bien cacher son jeu  
  
- Mais puisque je te dis...  
  
- Oh Duo ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !! Je commençais à désespérer !!  
  
Un homme plutôt -très- mignon s'était approché d'eux. Wu-feï, entendant la voix, se retourna brusquement, et avisant l'intrus, lui servit un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-façon-Yuy-inimitable-mais-c'est-toujours-mieux- que-rien, pour signifier à ce bipède pédéraste (Wu est un intellectuel, ne pas l'oublier !) qu'en ce qui le concernait, la marge de sécurité ne devait en aucun cas être dépassé. L'homme lui jeta un regard surpris et bifurqua vers Duo, à qui il adressa un grand sourire, qui lui rendit. Heero observa cette échange et ne pu réprimer une étincelle de colère dans ces yeux. Personne ne sembla s'en être aperçu.  
  
- Hi Liam !! Meuh, fallait pas t'inquiéter, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de tes supers cocktails !! J'ai juste été très occupé cette semaine...  
  
Voyant que Liam jetait des regards plutôt curieux vers ces amis, et eux de même, il se décida à faire les présentations avant qu'ils n'aillent se faire des idées.  
  
- je te présente mes amis, Liam ! Tu sais, je t'en avais déjà parlé !!  
  
- ah oui, ton harem !  
  
Wu-Feï sembla friser l'apoplexie en entendant le serveur.  
  
- MAXWEEEEEELL !!!! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ????  
  
- Calme, Wu-Feï, pas ma faute si Liam a les idées un peu tordues des fois...  
  
- Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont aussi mignons que ce que tu m'en disais ! Je ne suis pas déçu ^-^ !  
  
- N'est-ce pas ? Puis observant les regards à la fois furieux et un peu interloqués de ces amis, et celui amusé de Quatre, il continua : Euh, je vais quand même les présentations, donc y'a Quatre, mon p'tit Quat'chan, l'es tout gentil mais pas touche paske qu'il est déjà pris par le mec avec la drôle de mèche à côté ... me regarde pas comme ça Trowa... Donc c'est Trowa, l'es incapable d'aligner trois phrases de suite, sauf peut-être à Quat'chan, tout cas moi j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps... oui,oui Liam, je sais ça paraît impossible ! Comme quoi... pis le petit brun à côté - voyons Wu, t'as fini de le mater comme ça, tu ne sais pas te tenir ou quoi ? - bin, c'est Wu-Feï, l'es un peu mal embouché mais il est si agréable à embêter et pis, le glacier en face de moi, c'est Heero.  
  
Curieusement, pas de commentaires sur lui. Heero en ressentit comme un petit pincement au c?ur. « Mais à quoi je penses moi ? Je m'en fiche s'il ne parle pas de moi ! » Il se secoua mentalement la tête. Duo fit un petit signe à Liam, lui demandant de se rapprocher. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
- Heero, t'y touches pas, sinon...  
  
Liam lui fit un graaaaaand sourire, lui montrant qu'il avait plus que bien compris. Il pensa alors que par élimination, il ne lui restait plus que l'hétéro de service à dévergonder ; le chinois là - comment s'appelait- il déjà ? Ah oui, Wu-Feï - ça lui allait tout à fait, il adorait les asiatiques, en plus celui-là avait des yeux d'un pénétrant... Bon, il était quand même là pour travailler, donc... :  
  
- bon, alors qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?  
  
Aux regards surpris que lui lancèrent ses amis, Duo avisa qu'il avait oublié un détail :  
  
- Ah oui, donc je vous présente Liam - vous aviez compris je pense... - c'est le meilleur serveur de toute la ville et accessoirement il fait des cocktails absolument divin ! Je vous les conseille ! Bon, pour moi, ton 'Liam spécial'  
  
- Et un 'Liam spécial', un ! Et vous ?  
  
Trowa accepta de goûter à l'un de ses cocktails, ainsi que Heero. Quatre se contenta d'un jus d'orange, l'alcool ne lui réussissant pas du tout et Wu-Feï d'un verre d'eau, malgré le regard désespéré que lui lança le bô serveur.  
  
En attendant son retour, Heero se perdit dans ses pensées. Bon, ce n'était qu'un serveur. Au début, il avait eu peur - peur ? -, il croyait qu'il y avait plus entre Duo et Liam - plus ? - Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement quand il s'est présenté comme serveur - soulagement ? - Bon sang, mais pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Ca ne va pas ? Ce baka fait ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut ! Mais aussi... Heero fronça les sourcils... Le fait qu'il soit serveur n'empêche en aucun cas qu'il puisse être intime avec Duo, il était en plus pas mal du tout, ça ne gâchait rien. Et Duo aimait la beauté... Quand il s'est rapproché de lui tout à l'heure, n'était-ce pas pour lui murmurer des mots doux ? Quelle torture de ne pas savoir ! Et pourquoi ces interrogations ? Heero était un peu perdu.  
  
Une musique rythmée se fit soudain entendre dans la boîte. Duo s'exclama :  
  
- Ah là là !!!!! C'est l'une de mes musiques préférées !! Aller, zou, on va danser !! Quat'chan, viens là !!  
  
Il s'empara d'autorité de la main de Quatre qui ne put rien faire d'autre que le suivre, s'arrachant pour cela de l'étreinte de Trowa, qui vit impuissant son amour disparaître dans la nuée des danseurs. Il le vit bientôt réapparaître, en train de danser avec Duo. Il semblait bien s'amuser. Trowa avait envie d'aller le rejoindre. Il remarqua que Duo dansait comme un dieu - n'en était-il pas un d'ailleurs - et il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait cette constatation. Tous les regards avaient convergé sur lui, et par conséquent sur Quatre aussi. Il vit que Heero et Wu-Feï ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle. Il en ressentit une certaine irritation et se leva pour rejoindre rapidement son amant, comme pour le protéger de toute cette foule de pervers lubriques et ennemis potentiels qui pourraient lui faire du mal. Duo essaya d'attirer dans ses filets Heero ou Wu-Feï mais ils restèrent vissés à leurs chaises. Wu-Feï était visiblement très mal à l'aise, prêt à partir dès qu'une personne providentielle voudrait bien se préoccuper de son pauvre sort. Quand à Heero, il restait toujours en mode perfect soldier, plus impassible que jamais. S'il avait pu accéder à son âme intérieure, il aurait pu s'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'une tempête de sentiments lui faisait passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure du siècle !  
  
Duo continua à se déhancher sur la piste. Soudain, il se sentit tirer en arrière et deux mains s'emparèrent d'autorité de sa taille. Il se dégagea d'un coup de rein, d'un coup d'habitude, et se retourna pour fixer d'un ?il furieux son agresseur. Il se retrouva face à un visage rieur, sur lequel apparut un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
  
- Marty Anderson...  
  
- Heureux que tu te souviennes de moi, ma puce !! Fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'?il et l'observant sans vergogne comme un vulgaire morceau de chair.  
  
Duo sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Bon sang, pour qui se prenait-il ?  
  
- dis donc, faut te le dire dans quelle langue ? Je ne suis PAS ta puce !! Ni une puce tout court.  
  
- Wouah, tu fais peur quand tu te mets en colère, ça te rend encore plus beau.  
  
Duo rougit au compliment, mais ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir du tout d'entendre ça de la bouche de ce...provocateur ? Il le fixa de longues minutes, le détaillant physiquement. Il était grand, plus que Duo. Il était bien musclé, un peu normal pour un mécano, mais pas bodybuildé non plus [7], juste ce qu'il fallait. Sa peau était mate, cela semblait naturel, cela contrastait avec la peau d'ivoire de Duo. Il était brun, avec des mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, qui étaient eux d'un vert-bleu envoûtant. Il était beau, ça, Duo en convenait et Marty aussi le savait ! Ses fringues étaient également pas mal moulantes, laissant deviner un corps proche de la perfection. Duo s'aperçut que Marty attendait qu'il eut fini son inspection pour se remettre à parler :  
  
- alors, verdict ?  
  
- tu n'es pas mal... répondit franchement Duo  
  
Le sourire de Marty commença alors à s'étendre en longueur...  
  
- ... mais tu ne plais pas !  
  
Le sourire cessa immédiatement et se transforma en rictus à la fois surpris et presque haineux  
  
- Alors comme ça, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? répondit-il abruptement, s'emparant brutalement du poignet de Duo pour l'empêcher de fuir.  
  
- C'est exactement ça ! Maintenant tu me lâches, tu me fais mal !  
  
- j'en ai rien à foutre, tu crois que je vais me laisser insulter comme ça ?  
  
- c'est toi qui as commencé ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Lâches-moi !  
  
- Non ! Pas avant que tu me donnes une raison valable, je n'aime pas me faire rejeter de la sorte par un minus tel que toi ! Tu te crois trop bien, tu sais pas la chance que tu as que je daigne poser mon regard sur toi !  
  
Duo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :  
  
- Bon sang, tu t'es regardé ? C'est pas en agressant les gens que tu vas te faire des amis ! Et tu parles d'une chance ! Tu peux le poser ailleurs ton regard, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir, crois-moi !  
  
Il se dégagea brusquement de la poigne du mécano et s'engouffra rapidement dans la foule pour lui échapper. La conversation l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Cela ne le gênait pas d'habitude de parler avec des beaux garçons. Et même quand il refusait leurs avances, ce n'était pour ça qu'ils se mettaient en colère comme ce mec ! Prenons Liam, ils sont restés très potes, il ne l'avait pas du tout mal pris. Mais lui, Marty, il semblait le considérer comme un...objet, un trophée de plus à marquer dans son carnet d'adresse et cela se voyait tellement que c'en devenait obscène, dégoûtant, à vomir. Voilà, ce type lui donnait envie de vomir. Il n'aurait pas supporté de sentir ces mains le toucher, ça non ! Et puis, Duo, ça le branchait pas les histoires d'un soir. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était « facile », mais pas du tout. D'ailleurs il était encore vierge. Et il se réservait pour quelqu'un en particulier, mais s'il ne savait pas si un jour son rêve serait exaucé, cela semblait si dur de le dégeler... Il soupira, puis se reprit !  
  
- Ne laissons pas Marty me gâcher la soirée, elle ne fait que commencer !!  
  
Il décida de retourner à la table ou l'attendait, tel un vieux couple les deux asiatiques, pour déguster son cocktail. Wu-Feï semblait noyer son ennui dans son verre d'eau, il faisait presque pitié. Il s'assit à côté et se promit de l'embêter pour qu'il arrête de s'ennuyer. Il vit que Quatre et Trowa n'avaient pas quitté la piste de danse. C'était en plus le moment des slows. Yaaah, Quatre devait être aux anges. Ils dansaient tous les deux plutôt collés-serrés... Duo sourit : cette boîte était vraiment l'idéal pour se lâcher ! Quelle bonne idée il a eu là ! Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs ! Il fut tiré de sa rêverie égocentrique par Wu-Feï, qui lui demanda :  
  
- Avec qui tu discutais encore tout à l'heure ?  
  
- Mmmmh, ça t'intéresse donc mon petit Wuwu ? Tu es jaloux ?  
  
Le « petit Wuwu » piqua un fard et jeta un regard des plus dark à Duo.  
  
- Calme, calme, je plaisantais !! S'exclama en riant Duo. C'étai si facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds ! Il en profita pour jeter un regard discret vers Heero. Il semblait se foutre comme de son premier spandex de la conversation. Pincement au c?ur. Il continua :  
  
- tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?  
  
- non, pourquoi, j'aurais du ?  
  
- c'était Marty Anderson, tu sais le mécano que l'on a surpris sur mon deathscythe !  
  
- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?  
  
- ^_^ ;; La même chose que nous, Wuffy...  
  
- m'appelles pas comme ça.... bon sang, je suis entouré d'homos !  
  
- Je compatis à ta douleur, mon petit Wuwu !  
  
- TA GUEULE, MAXWELL !!!! Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul quand même, n'est-ce pas Yuy ?  
  
L'interpellé se contenta d'un vague « Hn » avant de retourner dans ses pensées où il s'éclatait comme un mort-vivant... Duo en conçut du dépit. Cela lui faisait mal que Heero ne s'intéresse pas à la soirée, ça n'avancerait jamais si ça continuait ! Pffffff, il en était toujours au point mort avec lui. Maaaaaaaaaaaarre !! Il retourna sur la piste de danse, sans avoir vu la lueur d 'intérêt qui s'était brièvement allumé dans les yeux de Heero à la seule évocation de Marty Anderson.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Quatre et Trowa se faisaient encore et toujours des mamours sur la piste. Quatre glissa à l'oreille de Trowa :  
  
- Dis, tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait aider Duo et Heero. J'aimerais tellement qu'ils connaissent le même bonheur que nous....  
  
- Quatre...Il faut quand même qu'ils arrivent à se débrouiller tous seuls. Nous ne serons pas toujours là pour les chaperonner. Le réprimanda t'il avant de lui glisser deux-trois bisous dans le cou.  
  
Quatre ferma les yeux un instant, tout à son extase, puis finit par poursuivre :  
  
- Duo est si malheureux. Il a l'impression que Heero ne ressent rien pour lui t c'est vrai que Heero est très dur à décrypter (y'a rien de plus vrai !) il est si...secret. Mais je sais que lui aussi est malheureux de cette situation. Ils ne se trouveront jamais si ça...  
  
- Arrêtes donc de penser aux autre pour une fois. Cette soirée est pour nous, alors...  
  
Trowa prit possession d'autorité de la bouche de Quatre, qui se laissa faire et cela en resta là.  
  
Duo les observait encore. Ce n'était pas voulu, loin de là, mais il se demandait où ils étaient encore passés. Ils avaient l'air si heureux ensemble. Si seulement lui et Heero... Bah ! Les rêves n'amenaient à rien, Duo le savait pertinemment. Ce japonais était un pur insensible, un iceberg ambulant tout juste échappé de sa banquise natale...Alors pourquoi bon Dieu était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Qu'aimait-il chez lui ? Il avait du mal à le discerner lui-même. Et au lieu de son Heero tant attendu, il fallait qu'il se paye les avances d'un type qui ne lui plaisait pas et qui semblait plus qu'accroché ! Remarque, c'était une idée d'essayer de rendre Heero jaloux... Oui mais le Iceman, serait bien fichu de ne rien voir du tout et pire : s'en ficher to-ta-le-ment. Il serait fixé comme ça....Et puis il pourrait le perdre tout à fait à ce petit jeu : non, décidément trop d'enjeux pour pas grand-chose... Et puis faire ça avec Marty.... Beeeeeeeeeeeeuurk !!! Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il voulait se rendre malade ou quoi ? Rhââââââââhhh !!!! Pourquoi c'est si compliqué !!! Il en venait à douter de son charme...  
  
Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas qu'Heero l'observait tout son saoul, d'une manière tout de même très discrète, fidèle à sa réputation, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire griller (pitoyable -_-) il avait réfléchi intensément pendant toute la soirée, pour en arriver au même point (rien de plus frustrant, je compatis). Que ressentait-il pour le Shinigami ? Il n'en savait toujours rien, sinon que ce sentiment était totalement nouveau pour lui et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Cela le perturbait beaucoup et il devait se concentrer encore plus qu'avant pour garder son calme en toutes circonstances. La nuit, il aimait observer Duo quand il dormait. Il se perdrait pendant des heures dans sa contemplation de tout son être si pur, si...magique... Son parfum le mettait dans des états pas possibles et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir du désir pour lui... il avait également très bien senti la jalousie ? le tenailler quand il avait aperçu Duo parler avec cet homme...ce... Marty Anderson. Ses mains s'étaient crispés, jusqu'à en devenir blanches. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. « Anderson, si tu t'approches trop près de Duo, je te tues »  
  
A suivre...  
  
[1] : plus nul comme titre, y'a pô... rappelez-moi pourquoi je me sens obligée de mettre un titre à mes chapitres ?  
  
[2] : Quaaaaatre !!!!! Bon sang, je te laisse Trowa, tu veux tout de même Heero non plus !!  
  
[3] : Bon alors, pour ceux ou celles qui suivraient pas (y'a des gars qui lisent cette montagne de conneries ?), Duo voue un culte au noir (un point commun, un ! c'est pas le seul...)  
  
[4] : qu'est-ce que je disais ? JE voue un culte aux croix moi, de préférence gothique, mais les croix chrétiennes sont pas mal non plus !! ^- ^ !  
  
[5] : humour à deux balles... en fait c'est pour citer ma source (en bonne historienne que je suis...) : c'est une des mes copines à moa qui m'a sorti ça un jour. A un détail prêt, il s'agissait de la couleur de ma culotte et non pas d'un caleçon ('fectivement, étant une fille j'aurais du mal à porter un caleçon...) et c'est parce que je baillais à fendre l'âme ( m'étonne avec des blagues aussi stupides -_- ; )  
  
[6] alors là, vraiment désolée pour le nom ! J'en cherchais un original qui puisse démontrer un peu ce qui va se passer par la suite, pour choquer Wu- Feï. Pour finir, ça fait un peu vulgaire... Gomen !!  
  
[7] je déteste les bodybuilders... trouve ce tas de muscles vraiment laids... J'ai un faible pour les moustiques !! (Qui a crié : duo ?)  
  
Petit note : Ouah, fini 2ème chapitre !! En reste plus qu'un ( ou deux pas encore décidée... ) ! Je sais c'est court, mais pour ma première fic, j'avais que ça comme idée. Depuis, y'en à d'autres qui sont venus...A suivre !! surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'est vraiment trop nul, trop niais, trop ennuyant, trop cucul, ...Je vous tends les perches là...  
  
Sakura-chan ^_^ ( oui oui je suis saine d'esprit, je rassure tout le monde ) 


	3. L'agression

Auteur : toujours la même ! Dans mon coin, j'connais pas d'autres fanficeuses...  
  
Mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : des beaux gosses, encore des beaux gosses !!! Où est-ce qu'on trouve ça en vrai ?  
  
Disclaimer : me pompe l'air, là, alors on fait court : pas à moi. Plus court, c'est possible ?  
  
Genre : Action (meuh, j'avais du mal à l'amener, alors...je sais je sais ça ne dure qu'1/4 de seconde...)... (Mais elle vient d'où cette tomate pourrie ?!!!??) Y'a un « petit » bisou mais pas vraiment celui que l'on attend...  
  
Remerciements : c'est toujours avec autant d'émotions que je reçois vos multiples encouragements... (Je suis TRES émotive *sob sob*)  
  
Kaoro : Tu vas être exaucée ! ...euh plus tard...^^  
  
Reyiel : Voui, je sais je reconnais avoir oublié de décrire Wuwu-chéri dans ses habits d'apparat...Mais j'étais trop prise par l'action ( Ouah : elle passe l'excuse là ? ) Pour Liam , gomen, il n'apparaît plus dans la suite...-__- Enfin, peut-être envisagerais-je une séquelle mais c'est pas pour tout de suite !  
  
Aky : Je suis trop en joie de voir que ça te plaît encore !! Voilà la suite ^____^ !  
  
Mangamania : Tu as raison de ne pas faire confiance à Marty...Hin hin...  
  
Luna : ^___^ Je suis contente que tu restes fidèle à la suite ! Pour Heero, bin en fait, y'a un semblant d'action un peu avorté là, mais c'est pour mieux revenir en force !!! ^___^ !  
  
Dana-chan : Michi michi * sob sob* c'est très gentil ! Voili la suite !!! Quand au trip pour les titres, je peux m'en empêcher, plus fort que moi...même si je ferais sérieusement mieux de m'abstenir...  
  
Chapitre 3 : L'agression  
  
Ils sortirent tous les cinq de la boîte vers 5 h du matin, et encore il fallut traîner Duo par la natte pour le faire sortir du bâtiment. Wufeï était proche de l'asphyxie, il n'en pouvait plus de cette soirée. Où qu'il posait son regard, ce n'était que des 'couples' en train de se peloter, complètement saouls de leur soirée et à qui la promiscuité ne semblait pas plus gêner que ça. Liam n'avait pas arrêté de lui tourner autour dès qu'il avait un peu de temps. Ils avaient discuté un peu mais Wufeï était si bloqué que cela n'avait pas abouti, au grand dépit du bô serveur. Liam fut un peu revigoré par la promesse de Duo de lui ramener le chinois la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait. Une lueur d'espoir se ralluma dans ses yeux, le chinois ne lui étant vraiment pas indifférent.  
  
Duo songeait : il avait réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à éviter Marty Anderson pendant tout le reste de la soirée. La seule fois où leurs regards se sont recroisés, celui du mécano lançaient des éclairs haineux ; Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire jeter de la sorte et en voulait à mort à Duo. Pfff, il n'en avait cure, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est que sa 'relation' avec Heero n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Pourtant, il avait essayé de l'entraîner sur la piste, il lui avait fait ses yeux doux, lancé des appels plus gros que lui, pris des poses les plus suggestives qu'il eut pu trouver ( c'est-à- dire...euh...des poses auquel toute personne normalement constitué était absolument incapable de résister...), même le prendre dans ses bras en l'enlaçant ( trèèèèès ) fort n'a pas fait réagir un muscle du soldat parfait, sauf celui qui actionne l'ouverture de la bouche pour lui sortir un : « Baka » bien senti. Bon, d'un autre côté, il a pu croire qu'il était saoul, vu le nombre de verres qu'il s'était enfilé de supers cocktails Liamiens pour se donner du courage... D'ailleurs, pourquoi il se retrouvait dans les bras de Heero ? Ah oui, il s'était étalé à l'entrée de la boîte... pas sa faute si ces jambes un ch'ti peu flageolantes...d'accord beaucoup...Euuuuuuuuuh, TWO minutes ! Retour arrière, deux lignes : DANS LES BRAS DE HEERO ???? Miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaowwwwwwwwwwwwww !!!! Hiééé hé hé, serait trop dommage de ne pas en profiter, ne ? Sitôt dit, sitôt fait ! Faisant semblant de somnoler, il en profita pour se lover encore plus dans le giron de son pilote préféré, en ronronnant (Gaaaaaaaah). Ayant fermé les yeux, il ne vit pas, pas plus que les autres dans l'obscurité de la ville, le petit sourire qui apparut sur le visage du soldat parfait.  
  
Heero songeait : Duo avait sorti le grand jeu ce soir....sous l'influence de l'alcool, au grand dépit (secret) de Heero. Il ne veut pas que ça se passe comme ça, il veut un Duo clean, qui sait ce qu'il fait, même s'il soupçonne fortement le Shinigami capable de tenir très bien l'alcool... C'était si tentant ! Au terme de la soirée, il ne pouvait plus nier les tourments qui l'agitait : il avait bel et bien des sentiments plus qu'amical à l'égard du natté. (Enfiiiiiiiiiiin, l'es sûr qu'il a un cerveau ?) Curieusement, il fut presque soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé les raisons de ses interrogations pour le moins envahissantes. Maintenant, la question était : Comment les gérer ? Avouer à Duo ? Il s'étrangla à cette idée. Mais pourtant, ce serait le plus simple. Beeeeeeh, oui peut-être, mais COMMENT lui dire ? Il avait une réputation à tenir en plus.... Difficile de concilier les deux... et puis les autres, ils réagiraient comment ? Se moqueraient-ils de lui ? Iceberg-man amoureux du baka 'Omae o korosu ' natté ? La bonne blague ! Y'a pas plus opposé ! C'était vrai...mais comment l'expliquer ? Duo est le seul à avoir entre aperçu l'âme du perfect soldier derrière ce masque de cyborg. Et surtout à avoir essayé de le briser, apparemment il avait réussi... Heero soupira : l'amour c'est trop compliqué... [1]  
  
******  
  
Toute la semaine qui suivit se passa très bien, entre les blagues d'un Shinigami très remonté, les réparations des gundams et les briefings interminables pour gérer la prochaine mission. Duo ne vit pas Marty de toute cette période. D'ailleurs, il avait enfoui dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire l'altercation de l'autre soir. Il se concentrait plutôt sur la mission, qui était un raid éclair, destiné à détruire une nouvelle base en construction de OZ (La routine quoi) et à trouver les dernières fantaisies pour faire sortir Wufeï de ses gongs, tellement facile qu'il ne pouvait arrêter de le prendre pour cible malgré les constantes menaces de mort qui planaient sur sa tête et qui, depuis peu, visaient également sa natte... Allez savoir pourquoi...  
  
Heero, guidé par une certaine jalousie, fit des recherches sur l'intrus qui harcelait son Duo-mamour...Ouh là, il se laisse emporter là...Grâce au sang de hacker qui circulait allègrement dans ces veines [2], il parvint à consulter son dossier que chacun des rebelles possédait invariablement, par sécurité bien entendu. Celui de Marty était assez conséquent : Heero put constater que ce sweeper avait pas mal bourlingué. Il avait été muté dans pratiquement toutes les bases rebelles possibles et imaginables, des colonies comme celles basées sur Terre. Curriculum vitae très complet en somme... Ce qui intéressait Heero, c'était surtout les raisons -les vraies, pas celles douteuses fournies par les profs- de tant d'agitation. Les mutations n'étaient pas si fréquentes : trop de mouvements pouvaient attirer l'attention de OZ, la discrétion s'imposait. Le cas Marty était donc exceptionnel. Maintenant, pourquoi ? Le dossier était obscur sur ce point. Heero ne pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait de compétences exceptionnelles que pouvait avoir le sweeper. En lisant entre les lignes, le Perfect soldier put deviner quelque chose comme « mauvaise conduite ». En gros, ce type n'était pas un cadeau. Ca ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. J les avait mis en garde contre ce caractère de mauvais garçon. Cependant, il voulait plus. Savoir si ce sweeper était dangereux, et notamment pour son américain natté...Après 1 h de recherches, il vit qu'il était l'heure du briefing pour la prochaine mission. Il s'arrêta donc, malgré le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose...Heero se jura de le surveiller de très très près...  
  
********  
  
La mission se passa comme sur des roulettes ou presque. La base d'OZ n'était plus qu'un petit tas de cendres venu se rajouter à la surface de la Terre, déjà suffisamment encombrée. Les 5 pilotes rentrèrent à la base une fois leur mission accomplie, soulagés qu'elle se soit passée sans trop de casse, malgré la présence d'un peu plus de forces d'Oz que celles estimées par les profs. Cela a donné un beau combat, vite devenu inégal, à la faveur des G-Boys. Ils étaient tous exténués. Malgré tout, il y avait le débriefing à subir tout de même. Quatre arriva l'avant-dernier dans la salle de réunion. Les profs n'étaient pas encore là, ainsi que Duo, toujours à la traîne. Heero, Wufeï et Trowa attendaient tranquillement (c'est trop dur de les imaginer agités ceux-là, à part Wuwu d'amour peut- être ^^), assis tout autour de la table. Attendant que Quatre s'installe (et devinez oùùù ?) à côté de Trowa et qu'il se soit assuré de son bon état de fonctionnement [3], Heero lui demanda, après avoir pris une bonne inspiration pour empêcher sa voix de se troubler, où était Duo.  
  
- Il arrive ! fit Quatre, avec un petit sourire ( L'es pas bête) Il était juste derrière moi tout à l'heure, il ne devrait pas tarder, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'un grommellement presque outré du perfect soldier, qui semblait, dans une tentative pitoyable, vouloir dire qu'il ne « s'inquiétait surtout pas ».  
  
Duo, sitôt sur le plancher des vaches [4] sortit de son cockpit et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la salle, espérant que les profs ne soient pas déjà arrivés ou il se prendrait encore une réflexion sur son retard. Il était encore tout excité par la bataille, somme toute plus divertissante qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, mais également épuisé par celle-ci. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Duo s'en rendit vite compte quand il tomba sur la seule personne qu'il ne désirait surtout pas voir après une journée aussi radieuse que celle-ci : Marty Anderson. « Oh non, j'ai la poisse ou quoi... »  
  
- Salut ma puce ! Alors, tout va bien ?  
  
Duo ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à jouer aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes, mais ça tombait vraiment mal. En plus il était déjà assez en retard comme ça. Heero va l'engueuler encore une fois. Il rendit à Marty un sourire crispé  
  
- Ca allait très bien tout à l'heure et je ne suis pas ta puce, Marty, me fais plus répéter. Maintenant, tu vas retourner à tes occupations, parce que moi, faut que j'aille voir les profs et ils détestent les retardataires... Adios !  
  
Il esquissa le geste de passer outre Marty mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il entrava l'accès du couloir avec son bras.  
  
- Attends, tu vas pas encore t'enfuir ? J'te croyais pas si lâche ! s'exclama Marty - Répète ça un peu !!!! Fit Duo  
  
- Tu m'as bien entendu ! Toujours à te planquer derrière tes mauvaises blagues ! On a une discussion à poursuivre tous les deux je te signale !!  
  
-Ah ? Désolé je me rappelle pas, cracha Duo, en colère Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Et tu m'énerves vraiment !! Laisse-moi passer !!  
  
Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Pourtant Marty n'en avait cure et continua à jouer avec le feu. Son regard se fit plus dur pour croiser les améthyste de Duo, elles aussi dilatées par la colère mais aussi troublées par la fatigue visible du pilote.  
  
- Ta ta ta ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé en boîte l'autre jour ? Crois-tu que j'ai apprécié de me faire jeter comme un vulgaire larbin par « son altesse » ?  
  
Duo sentit de la sueur froide dévaler tout le long de son dos. Bon sang, c'était vraiment pas le moment de lui faire une crise d'ego malmené là ! Il était crevé et il savait pertinemment que si Marty allait plus loin, il ne pourrait lui tenir tête. Mais il ne pouvait se laisser insulter comme ça. C'était contraire à ses principes.  
  
- Pfffff !! Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu peux ressentir ! Ça m'empêche pas de dormir si tu veux tout savoir ! Et on a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, mon pauvre, redescend un peu sur terre !! Allez, dégage !  
  
Duo, dans une ultime tentative, essaya de passer en forçant le passage, mais Marty, désormais d'une fureur sans nom, s'empara rageusement de lui et le coinça violemment contre le mur pour ensuite l'embrasser sauvagement, toute sa fureur passant par ce baiser ; il essaya de forcer le passage de la bouche de Duo, qui se débattait comme un beau diable, mais le peu de forces qui lui restait le quittait progressivement, au fur et à mesure que Marty se faisait plus violent dans son étreinte. Il ne parvenait pas à se dégager, Marty était encore « frais » par rapport à lui et il commençait à désespérer, il ne faisait pas le poids. Alors, en désespoir de cause, Duo fit la seule chose qui lui semblait approprier dans ce cas : il mordit la lèvre de son agresseur de toutes ses forces. Marty le lâcha alors enfin et hurla de douleur.  
  
*******  
  
Pendant ce temps, les quatre pilotes attendaient toujours. Quatre commençait à se sentir mal. Trowa le sentit et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Quatre sentit le regard interrogateur des autres sur lui. Il soupira :  
  
- Je sais pas trop. Je crois qu'il y a un problème...J'arrives pas à distinguer quoi...  
  
Comme pour lui répondre, les 4 pilotes entendirent un hurlement de douleur qui retentit dans le couloir. Ils s'y précipitèrent, avisant que Duo n'était pas encore avec eux. Heero fut le premier au lieu de la scène. Ils arrivèrent à temps juste pour voir un Marty enragé asséner une droite phénoménale au pauvre Duo, qui s'abattit violemment contre le mur où il se cogna durement la tête. Il perdit instantanément connaissance.  
  
Voyant cela, le sang de Heero ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit son pistolet de nulle part et visa Marty. Trowa se précipita à temps pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Il lui arracha l'arme des mains.  
  
- Baka ! Rends-moi ça ! Je vais le tuer !!  
  
Voir Heero perdre pour la première fois de sa vie son sang-froid légendaire était vraiment très impressionnant. Mais Trowa ne s'en formalisa pas. Il répondit calmement :  
  
- Non, Heero. Il vaut mieux laisser les profs s'en occuper ; tu pourrais avoir des problèmes. Il ne vaut pas la peine que l'on se salisse les mains pour lui. Amène plutôt Duo à l'infirmerie.  
  
Heero hnna de rage contenue de laisser sa proie s'échapper et obéit. Il prit doucement Duo dans ses bras et se dépêcha de se rendre auprès de Sally Pô, qui se trouvait également sur la même base qu'eux.  
  
Trowa, Wufeï et Quatre le regardèrent s'éloigner et se tournèrent ensuite comme un seul homme vers l'objet de la haine du perfect soldier. D'un côté ils le plaignaient d'avoir attiser cette haine, il n'en réchapperai pas. D'un autre côté, ils avaient également tous envie de le voir souffrir pour avoir oser toucher à l'un d'entre eux, fusse t'il le plus exubérant. Quatre demanda d'un ton sec des explications.  
  
- Eh ! Me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est moi la victime ici !  
  
- C'est ça, on te croit, cracha Wufeï, en lui lançant un regard noir dont il avait le secret.  
  
- Pffffff ! Regardez donc dans quel état il m'a mis ! Fit-il en montrant sa lèvre qui saignait abondamment, maculant généreusement son uniforme et le sol. Je ne fais que lui rendre ce qu'il m'a donné ! Juste retour des choses...  
  
- Maxwell n'est jamais violent pour rien, répliqua le chinois. Que lui as- tu fait ?  
  
- Et pourquoi forcément moi ? C'est lui qui a commencé. On s'est juste croisé tout à l'heure. Je l'ai salué et il s'est mis à m'insulter sans raison.  
  
- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu déformes la réalité ? Fit Wufeï  
  
- Anderson, Duo n'avait aucune raison pour t'insulter, tu es sûr ? Fit Quatre. Pourquoi t'as t'il frappé si c'est lui qui t'insultait ? Ton histoire ne tient pas debout. [5]  
  
Marty, voyant que personne ne le croyait, s'embrouilla dans ses explications, perdit le fil puis choisit la fuite. Le petit blondinet le mettait mal à l'aise.  
  
- Moi, je vous dis qu'il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite ! Et si vous voulez pas de mes explications, attendez donc le réveil du microbe !  
  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut du couloir, laissant les trois pilotes entre eux, encore un peu choqués par la scène. Ils étaient interloqués par tant de mauvaise foi. Wufeï avait voulu l'empêcher de partir mais Quatre le retint par le bras. - Attendons la version de Duo, Wufeï. Il ne dira rien de plus.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas le croire quand même ??  
  
- Mais non, pas du tout. Je sens qu'il ment [6]. Il y a autre chose derrière, et il ne tient pas le bon rôle si tu veux mon avis....  
  
Les profs apparurent à ce moment-là dans le couloir, une expression étonnée sur leurs visages, venant du fait que les pilotes n'étaient pas présents dans la salle de réunion. Surpris de n'en trouver que trois et de surcroît, ailleurs que dans un lieu plus « approprié ». Le professeur J leur demanda :  
  
- Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
Puis avisant la flaque de sang sur le sol, il rajouta :  
  
- et que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- oh... Il y a eu un petit problème...Répondit Quatre, cherchant visiblement à ne pas faire trop d'esclandre afin de protéger Duo, cible préféré du professeur-cyborg  
  
- Quel genre ?  
  
Quatre était gêné. Il ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Wufeï, tout dans sa rage, prit sa place :  
  
- Anderson a agressé Maxwell, voilà ce qu'il y a !  
  
- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?  
  
Quatre répondit rapidement, ne laissant pas le chinois sortir de ses gongs.  
  
- On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Duo est à l'infirmerie pour l'instant et il n'est pas vraiment en mesure de nous renseigner. Quand à Marty, il n'a pas voulu nous dire la vérité.  
  
- Eh bien, ça remettra peut-être du plomb dans la cervelle de 02, Fit J, d'une voix sarcastique. Il ne sait vraiment pas se maîtriser. Tout ça pour une histoire de robot, quel gamin...  
  
Wufeï se maîtrisa mais il avait brusquement envie de démonter un certain cyborg de sa connaissance. Il n'avait pas à insulter Duo comme ça. Le chinois était prêt à parier que seul Marty était en tort, quoique Duo pouvait bien s'emporter. Mais y'avait toujours une raison. Même si Wufeï était la cible préférée de l'américain et que celui-ci appréciait moyennement ses farces douteuses, il l'aimait bien tout de même et le considérait comme l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Alors, il ne reconnaissait pas aux autres le droit de l'insulter. Seuls lui et les 3 autres pilotes pouvaient le faire.  
  
J se remit à parler :  
  
- bon, en attendant, nous devons faire le point sur la mission.  
  
Puis avisant soudain :  
  
- Où est 01 ?  
  
- Il est parti emmener Duo à l'infirmerie, répondit Trowa d'une voix neutre. D'ailleurs, le voilà.  
  
En effet, Heero apparut, les yeux étincelants encore d'une colère qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser. Mais voyant le professeur J avec ses amis, il se força à réintégrer son masque de perfect soldier. Malgré tout, cela n'avait pas échappé à J, qui fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il choisit de ne rien dire...pour l'instant. Mais il faudrait avoir une petite conversation plus tard.  
  
- Comment va Duo, 01 ? S'enquit le professeur G, inquiet pour la santé de son petit protégé.  
  
- pas réveillé pour l'instant.  
  
Et c'est tout. On n'en tirerait pas plus pour l'instant. Ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de réunion, qui fut écourté, vu le peu d'attention des pilotes.  
  
A suivre. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
[1] Sûr, c'est plus facile de créer des virus pour faire sa fête aux ozzies...  
  
[2] j'ai eu une vision débile dans la tête en tapant ça : des globules rouges en train de faire la fête...Fatiguée moa...  
  
[3] Bah ouip, Quatre vérifie la marchandise quoi... Quelque chose me dit que fatigués ou pas, y'en a qui vont pas faire que dormir c'te nuit... ^^  
  
[4] Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!! .... Oups, désoléééééééée, ai pas pu m'en empêcheeeeeer ...-_-  
  
[5] Quelqu'un arrive à suivre mon raisonnement ? Si ?  
  
[6] Le verbe « savoir » est normalement plus usité. Mais là, c'est de notre Quat'chou qu'il s'agit ^^ !  
  
Faite le 23/02/03  
  
P'tite note : Yeeeeeeeeeeesss !! Et le troisième chapitre !! Bon, je sais il est pas très long. Mais j'ai du mal à faire des histoires à rallonge. Donc, gomen ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'accepte tout tout tout !!! Merci d'avance !  
  
Sakura-chan 


	4. Arriver à temps

Auteur : Pffffff, j'ai hoooooooonte : Sakura-chan  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Ca s'pose encore comme question ?  
  
Disclaimer : pas à moiiiiiiiiiiii !! A part Marty, l'es trop orduuuure lui, le déteste !! A mort !  
  
Genre : Ben, dans ce chapitre, Duo s'en prend encore plein les mirettes. Il y a une tentative de viol dans l'air, avec tout le tralala... Alors si ça gêne quelqu'un je lui prierais de s'arrêter ici et de ne pas me prendre pour une cible vivante, merci ^^' !!  
  
Notes : / / pensées des persos. Aloooooors, fô que j'explique un truc... je remercie de tout mon c?ur Dana-Chan, Mimi, Dragonwing et Salomé Li de m'avoir prévenu du problème avec les chapitres. Je ne sais pô si vous avez remarqué mais c'est pô la première fois que ça m'arrive -__- En fait, tout s'explique avec mon 6 de moyenne en anglais...Le rapport ? Bin, fanfiction est tout en anglais !!! Sérieux sans les explications clairs-obscurs de Atfrog, j'aurais laissé tomber paske... *___* Alors, à chaque fois que j'essaye d'updater mes chapitres, ça marche pô à tous les coups...même si là, je crois que c'est pô mon anglais qu'est en tort...Doooonc, merci de me signaler le problème, c'est noooooooooormal !!  
  
Remerciements : a ma Kima-pupuce pour son soutien sans faille et ses magnifiques illustrations !! J'espère que cette fin te plaira autant que le reste !!  
  
Dragonwind : Là c'est chapitre 4, j'ai pas pu te remercier dans l'autre, gomen ! Voili c'est fait ^__^ !  
  
Mimi : Aaaah t'es redevenue raisonnable...un moment j'ai eu peur : « ouiiiiin, Marty est si raté que çaaaaaaaaaaa ??? »  
  
Salomé_Li : pô de problème, j'crois que Duo-mamour a sa dose d'émotions là !  
  
Kaoro : ^_________^ !!!  
  
Aky : La suite était écrite depuis belle lurette, niark !!! Mais j'aime faire languir mon public ! (Par contre moa, j'aime pô !)  
  
Luna : Nieh eh eh ! Deuuuuuuuux minutes !! Je crois que quelqu'un d'autre va s'en charger à ta place !!!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Arriver à temps...  
  
Aussitôt sortis de la salle de la réunion...si tant est que l'on ait pu appeler cela une réunion tant la tension des pilotes était perceptible, les pilotes s'empressèrent de sortir. J en fut très contrarié. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Le projet de les réunir avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances. Mais il voulait qu'ils restent des soldats et non qu'ils deviennent...amis ? Ils étaient là pour gagner une guerre, non pour développer des sentiments les uns sur les autres, surtout son petit protégé, lui qui le croyait vraiment hors d'atteinte, avec la carapace qu'il s'était forgé durant ses très durs entraînements. Il n'avait jamais vraiment sentir cette petite peste de Maxwell. Dieu, pourquoi G a eu l'idée saugrenue de donner Deathscythe à ce petit impertinent-qui-en-a-rien-à- fiche-des-réglements-c'est-fait-pour-les-chiens-et-qui-envoie-se-faire- foutre-dix-fois-minimum-le-professeur-J-lui-même-c'est-son-activité- préféré ?? Alors, que ce soit en plus qui brise le fruit de ses années d'efforts, ça non ! Il ne le permettrait pas ! Déjà, la relation qu'entretenait visiblement les pilotes 03 et 04 le gênait beaucoup. Il en avait touché un mot à leurs professeurs respectifs mais ça ne les embêtait pas outre mesure, du moment que le rendu du travail était là. J n'était pas d'accord avec cet état de fait. Il y aura forcément un problème un moment. Il ne voulait pas que Heero tombe dans ce piège.  
  
Loin des préoccupations professorales, les 4 pilotes se hâtèrent à aller prendre des nouvelles de leur catastrophe ambulante. Ils purent déjà être rassurés par le vacarme que l'on entendait jusque dans le couloir de la base :  
  
- P'tain !!! J'vais le buter !! Lâche-moi Sallyyyyyyy !! Hurla une voix familière.  
  
- Duoooo !! S'exclama ladite interpellée. Tu ne peux pas encore te lever voyons !! Sois un peu sérieux deux minutes, si jamais tu connais le sens de ce mot ! Tu as reçu un gros choc !!  
  
- Maieuuuuh ! M'en fiche !! J'ai un compte à régler avec un hurluberlu ! S'en tirera pas comme ça, foi de Shinigami !!  
  
- Arrêtes tout de suite ou FOI de Sally, je t'injecte un sédatif si puissant que tu dormiras deux jours entiers !  
  
- Calme-toi, Maxwell. Elle est tout à fait capable de le faire, fit Wufeï en pénétrant dans la pièce, suivi des autres.  
  
- Wu-bébé ! Tu t'inquiètais pour moi ???  
  
- Maxwell ! Arrêtes avec tes surnoms débiles ou je te réexpédie dans ton coma !! Euh, Sally, ça tient toujours les sédatifs ?  
  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon Fifi ! Répondit Duo.  
  
Vaincu, le chinois s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, essayant de ne plus attirer l'attention de la peste nattée. Quatre s'approcha du lit.  
  
- Comment te sens-tu Duo ?  
  
- Quaaaat'bébé ! T'es bien le seul à te faire du souci pour moi ! Les autres, y sont méchants avec moiiiiii !! J'ai mal au crâneuuuuh !!!  
  
- Bin voyons, à force de gigoter aussi, soupira Sally.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda froidement Heero.  
  
- ...à part ça, je vais bien. Merci de vous inquiéter, môssieu Heero Yuy !  
  
Heero se sentit rougir, mais le réprima si rapidement que Duo se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
Duo jeta un regard circulaire ans la pièce. Tous semblaient pendus à ces lèvres. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui accordait le droit de parler. Et bien sûr, c'est quand LUI ne voulait pas ! Mais il ne pouvait y couper, la scène avait été publique. Duo se remit à maudire Marty. « Puisse-tu rôtir en enfer ! » ( Ch'uis avec toi Duooo ! J'cours chercher ta fauuuuux d'amouuuuur !! )  
  
- Bin, Marty s'est un ch'tit peu emporté...  
  
- Ah ouais ? Fit Wufeï. Lui nous a dit que c'était toi.  
  
- De quoiiiiii ??? Je vais le tueeeeeeerr !!  
  
- Calme, Maxwell. On n'a pas dit qu'on le croyait ! On attend ta version. Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? On peut savoir pourquoi il s'est « emporté » ?  
  
Duo était plus que gêné. Il était pas vraiment fier d'avoir ce mâle en rut qui en avait après lui au cul, il en avait même un peu honte. Attirer des pervers dans ces filets ? Vraiment pas digne du grand Maxwell ! Et puis, les autres vont trouver cette histoire ridicule et se moquer de lui. Non, seigneur, il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ça se sache !  
  
- bin, alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Une exclusivité !  
  
- Oh la ferme Wu...  
  
- Wufeï ! Le réprimanda Quatre. Duo, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Ce cher Quatre ! Et fichu empathie !! Il devine tout ! Cela n'arrange pas ces affaires...  
  
- Bon. On va dire que Marty s'est montré...euh...un peu...entreprenant à mon égard et que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié ! Voilà, z'êtes satisfait ?  
  
Tout le monde resta comme deux ronds en flan, apparemment, cela leur avait un peu échappé. Sauf Heero qui se sentit bouillir. Il l'avait bien senti. Ce type n'était pas net et tournait autour de son Duo... Wufeï, quand à lui, n'avait pas très bien compris l'allusion et demanda encore :  
  
- Et qu'est-ce-que t'as fait à sa lèvre ? Il saignait comme un b?uf quand on l'a vu ! Tu n'y as pas été de main morte !  
  
Alors là, Duo rougit complètement ; il aurait voulu disparaître sous les draps immaculés de son lit. « Bon sang Wu, tout mais pas ça !! »  
  
- heuuuu, tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
  
- Bin...oui  
  
Wufeï commencé à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une bourde. [2]  
  
- ... Je l'ai mordu... fit Duo, d'une petite voix misérable.  
  
- 0_o,,,,, Nani ???  
  
Wufeï reprit alors le mode écrevisse qui lui seyait tant, ayant enfin comprit toute l'ambiguïté de la scène du couloir et il se détourna pour essayer vainement de cacher la soudaine coloration de son visage. [3]  
  
- En tout cas, t'as bien réussi ton coup Duo : j'ai été obligée de le recoudre, fit Sally  
  
- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! S'emporta Duo  
  
- Oui, oui, je n'ai pas dit le contraire ! Maintenant, tu te recouches et tu dors un peu !  
  
- Mais ? J'ai pas envie de dormir moa !! Les amis, aidez-moi !!  
  
Il lança un regard implorant à l'assistance, qui n'accrocha que celui de Quatre, désolé pour lui, les autres trop occupés à regarder la belle tapisserie blanche de l'infirmerie. [4]  
  
- Bin, merci, les gars...Bonjour la solidarité ! Ca se payera... Fit-il en se couchant quand même, du côté opposé à la porte.  
  
- Repose-toi bien, Duo. A demain !  
  
- A demain, répondit-il d'un ton boudeur, mais malgré tout fatigué.  
  
Tout le monde sortit de la pièce, sauf le soldat parfait qui resta planté devant le lit de Duo et le regardait. Duo sentit la présence et se retourna. - bin, Hee-chan ? Tu t'en vas pas ?  
  
Heero hésita, puis finalement sembla se décider :  
  
-... Oyasumi, Duo !  
  
Puis mu par une sorte de folie subite, il s'approcha de Duo et lui baisa le front [1]. Puis il s'enfuit comme un voleur et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, laissant un Duo complètement halluciné et définitivement réveillé. [5]  
  
Il resta interdit sur son lit. Heero...l'avait...embrassé?? Sur le front, mais quand même... My god My god My god My god My god My god My god My god !!!!! Duo vit plein de petits Heero danser tout autour de sa tête, tellement il était sur un petit nuage. Il passa une main tremblante sur l'endroit du délit et le caressa. Il se demanda de plus en plus si le coup sur la tête n'était pas plus grave que ce qu'il pensait et s'il n'était pas encore dans son coma. Cette scène était si irréelle...Il revoyait Heero se rapprocher et l'embrasser, il repassait la scène dans sa tête, et en ralenti [6]. Il resta figé un moment, assis sur son lit, un sourire complètement niais sur le visage, pour enfin s'endormir et partir dans le pays des songes. [7]  
  
*******  
  
Tout était calme dans la base. L'équipe de nuit travaillait, incarnant comme des silhouettes fantomatiques dans les couloirs et les salles, mais elle était moins nombreuse que celle de jour. Comme il n'y avait pas de mission en cour, il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'hommes pour veiller à la tranquillité de l'endroit. C'était surtout une sécurité en cas d'attaques surprises.  
  
Une ombre se déplaçait lentement [8], jetant furtivement des coups d'?il par-ci, par-là, comme s'il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille, et rasait les murs pour mieux passer inaperçu. Soudain, la silhouette s'arrêta devant une porte. La lumière du couloir l'éclairait faiblement, mais on pouvait y lire :  
  
INFIRMERIE DE LA BASE.  
  
Il n'y avait qu'un seul patient pour l'instant et il savait que le médecin était retenu pour un petit moment ailleurs, la santé du patient ne posant pas plus de problèmes. Tout serait donc très facile...Il ouvrit doucement la porte...  
  
*******  
  
Heero n'était pas encore couché. Il était vissé devant son laptop, cherchant encore plus d'infos sur le cas Marty Anderson. Il était très énervé par la scène qui s'était passé plus tôt. Et puis, il a eu un impulsion complètement stupide...Embrasser Duo ? Mais quel baka !! Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus lui dissimuler ses sentiments... pffff, et si Duo le rejetait ? Aaaaah, mais il ne le saura pas avant de lui avoir dit ! Et de toute façon, c'était trop tard. Il était sûr que Duo saurait exploiter son instant de faiblesse et qu'il n'y couperait pas. On verrait à ce moment-là...oh là là...il sentit une migraine poindre dans son cerveau [9]. Bon, se focaliser sur ct'énergumène, la cause de tous ces maux, selon lui... (Solution facile, là Hee-chan !) Il voulait trouver plus des détails sur l'individu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose. Les rapports officiels étaient beaucoup trop obscurs, il y manquait des détails et Heero refusait de croire que c'était dû à un mauvais travail. On avait voulu dissimuler des choses. En persévérant, il finit par tomber sur des dossiers ultra-secrets des profils psychologiques de tout le personnel de la base. Il haussa un sourcil. Se pourrait-il que...Bingo ! Dossier Marty Anderson.  
  
Patient : ANDERSON Marty, Rupert, Donald (Beuaaaarrk !!), père : ANDERSON Daniel, Mère : ANDERSON Tapia  
  
Heero commença à se sentir un peu éclairé : Daniel Anderson était un important chef du réseau rebelle sur Terre. C'était l'une des principales sources de revenus, d'informations et de matériel qui permettaient au réseau de se maintenir. Bien sûr, si Marty avait Papa pour lui sauver la mise, les professeurs ne pouvaient pas faire autre chose que de le changer de base afin d'éviter plus d'ennuis. Il continua :  
  
Age : 22 ans Physique : Brun, yeux vert-bleu Taille/Poids : 1m82 / 75 kg Profil psychologique-analyse ...  
  
Aaah, on arrivait dans la partie intéressante !  
  
Profil psychologique-analyse : Individu à surveiller. Les observations ont démontré chez lui une facilité à l'énervement et un tempérament violent, lorsqu'il se met en colère...  
  
Pas trop étonnant... Heero a déjà pu le voir de ses yeux...  
  
... Instable, il peut être très dangereux envers ceux qu'il aurait pris en grippe. Les observations ont également fait ressortir l'appétit sexuel assez démesuré de l'individu, d'appartenance homosexuelle, ce qui peut l'amener à des actes regrettables afin de se satisfaire car il n'arrive apparemment pas à se contrôler.  
  
Heero se sentit frissonner. Il en fut le premier étonné. Certes, ce qu'il lisait ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir. Il voyait qu'il n'avait pas affaire à petite partie, mais de là à en frissonner...Il n'avait peur de rien ! Le dossier continuait sur ces antécédents. Enfin, Heero allait satisfaire sa curiosité :  
  
Antécédents : A été impliqué dans diverses bagarres sur différentes bases ; il semble qu'il les ait provoqué par son attitude provocant et arrogant...  
  
Des signaux d'alerte s'allumèrent dans la tête de Heero. Celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer...  
  
...A envoyé plusieurs personnes à l'hôpital. N'a pas éprouvé de remords après cet épanchement de violence. Solution choisie : la mutation. N'a, semble-t-il, pas porté ces fruits.  
  
Heero était complètement chamboulé. Il ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
Est soupçonné d'une tentative de viol sur un jeune sweeper sur la base d'Athany. Rien ne put être prouvé contre lui...  
  
Heero referma brusquement son laptop, une seule chose occupait ses pensées depuis toute à l'heure : Duo...  
  
*******  
  
Duo se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture. Il avait entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et avait ouvert brusquement les yeux...pour trouver ceux de Marty à deux centimètres des siens ! Il voulut hurler mais une main s'abattit d'autorité sur sa bouche pour la bâillonner, étouffant le cri intempestif, tandis que l'autre s'occupait de l'attacher pour éviter qu'il ne puisse s'échapper. Duo put voir toute la folie de Marty s'exprimer d'une façon terrifiante dans ses yeux, ainsi que son profond désir. Il se sentait trop faible pour lutter, une douleur lancinante commença à lui vriller le crâne, le laissant sans force sur le lit.  
  
/ Mon Dieu, pensa t'il, je suis tombé sur un psychopathe ! Au secours, quelqu'un !!! /  
  
Puis, se formant naturellement dans son esprit :  
  
/ Heerooooooo !! /  
  
*******  
  
Heero roulait comme un fou. La demeure où il avait élu domicile, lui et les autres pilotes se situait à 15 minutes de la base. Heero, tout à son pressentiment, avait emprunté la voiture et conduisait maintenant sur la route qui menait à la base à tombeau ouvert. Une peur sans nom l'assaillait chaque instant.  
  
/ Tiens bon, Duo, j'arrive ! /  
  
*******  
  
Marty avait entrepris d'enlever le pyjama de Duo, qui essayait quand à lui vainement de se dégager. Toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté. Il sentait les larmes lui brûler le coin des yeux et tenter de dévaler ses joues. Il ne put résister longtemps et quelques perles creusèrent des sillons sur ses joues brûlantes. Il sentait le souffle de Marty sur son corps et pouvait respirer son haleine de fou. Cela lui retourna l'estomac et il se sentit le c?ur au bord des lèvres. Il était bâillonné, toujours sur le lit de l'infirmerie et Marty avait jugé prudent de l'attacher aux barreaux avec des menottes, pour qu'il n'essaye pas de lui échapper, s'attendant à avoir un peu de résistance du côté de son élu.  
  
- Pleure pas, Duo ma puce...Fit doucement le mécano, attends de voir...Tu vas aimer...Laisse-moi faire...  
  
Duo était complètement terrorisé. Marty lui avait parlé presque tendrement, d'une voix qui aurait pu sembler normal si la situation l'avait permis...Il le touchait, partout...Ses mains caressaient son corps, s'arrêtant aux endroits sensibles qu'il connaissait de part son expérience. Mais Duo ne réagissait pas du tout, sinon pour tenter désespérément de se dégager de l'étreinte malsaine.  
  
/ Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Laisse-moi, Marty ! /  
  
Duo le supplia d'un regard plein de larmes qui continuaient de couler, sans qu'elles ne puissent s'arrêter. Mais Marty s'en fichait, il commençait surtout à s'énerver en voyant que Duo ne « coopérait » pas vraiment à leur petit jeu. Il continua son travail d'exploration du corps, attaquant le torse avec la langue. Duo n'avait aucun échappatoire possible. Il essaya de lui donner des coups de pied, tentant de le faire basculer par terre en pensant que le bruit alerterait enfin quelqu'un. Mais ses faibles tentatives se trouvèrent avortées quand Marty se mit tout à fait sur lui et lui enserra avec force les jambes entre ses cuisses, l'immobilisant définitivement. Duo le sentait partout, sa bile lui brûlait la gorge tant il avait envie de vomir. Marty le touchait sans vergogne, lui murmurait des suites de mots inintelligibles sensés sans doute le rassurer. Ironique, il était tout sauf rassuré !  
  
/ Arrêtes ! Ce corps n'est pas pour toi ! C'est pour Heero ! Rien que pour lui ! Ne gâche pas tout ! Heerooooo !! Marty, arrêêêêêtes !!! /  
  
Puis, regardant et suppliant une nouvelle fois son agresseur, il vit que celui-ci achevait de se déshabiller entièrement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il sentit la peur lui broyer l'estomac.  
  
« Non ? Il ne va pas faire ça ? Nooooon !!!! »  
  
Puis tout se passa très vite. Duo eut juste le temps de voir Marty, déséquilibré, tomber du lit après qu'un coup de feu ait retenti dans la pièce. Il se retourna et put voir son sauveur, Heero, l'arme au poing et une expression de fureur extrême sur le visage. Il s'évanouit, vaincu par tant d'émotions.  
*******  
  
Heero s'était précipité dans les couloirs, l'angoisse lui tenaillant les entrailles [10]. Il arrivait. La porte de l'infirmerie n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et vit alors Marty nu sur SON Duo. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'empara de son arme préférée et tira sur l'importun. Marty s'écroula par terre.  
  
Ne se préoccupant pas plus de lui, il se précipita vers le lit, pour voir Duo les yeux clos. Evanoui. Il s'était évanoui. Il observa son magnifique visage dévoré par les larmes qu'ils avaient versé durant sa lutte inutile. Avec une douceur extrême, il lui ôta le bâillon qui meurtrissait sa divine bouche [11]. Un cristal tomba sur la joue de Duo, toujours inconscient. Heero pleurait. Il n'avait pu l'empêcher de souffrir, lui, le perfect soldier. Il n'avait pas pu protéger totalement la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il avait cru mourir en voyant Marty essayé d'abuser de son amour. Comment avait-il osé ?? Mais il avait payé. Maintenant, il n'embêterait plus personne. Heero avait fait une promesse et il les tenait toujours. Il avait touché à Duo, il le tuait. Juste retour des choses.  
  
Il enleva les menottes de sa belle-au-bois-dormant (Euuuh...le beau ici...) et le rhabilla, toujours avec des gestes empreints de douceur, semblant décalés d'avec son image de Iceman. Il le réinstalla plus confortablement sur son lit, en le recouvrant de la couverture et remettant l'oreiller bien en place. Il se débarrassa du corps gênant de l'ex-mécano [12] et il attendit son réveil. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il fallait qu'il arrive à lui dire...ce mot...qu'il avait eu tant de mal à définir...à comprendre...et à accepter...Maintenant, ces étapes étaient franchies. Il ne pouvait plus se taire, tant pis s'il se faisait jeter. Il s'effacerait. Seul le bonheur de Duo comptait à ses yeux.  
  
Duo émergea doucement. Il sentait une bienveillante chaleur se répandre dans ses cheveux, sur sa tête... Il n'avait pas envie que cela cesse. Il se sentait bien, après ce qui venait de se produire...Il voulait néanmoins connaître le propriétaire de cette main si chaude. Faisant un gros effort, il entrouvrit les paupières, et les referma en poussant un soupir indéfinissable, entre la joie et le soulagement.  
  
- Heero...Tu es venu...  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Ari...gatô...Hee...chan  
  
- Shuuut, tais-toi, repose toi encore...  
  
Les larmes de Duo se remirent à couler, sans prévenir et sans retenue. Heero, voyant la tristesse de son aimé, le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Duo sanglota dans son giron. Il s'y sentait vraiment bien. S'il pouvait, il y resterait toute sa vie...mais...Il pleura, pleura, pleura, déversant toute cette peur, la terreur qui l'avait étreint, le dégoût qu'il avait ressenti, le cauchemar qui l'avait saisit...  
  
- Shhh...Shhh... Tout va bien...Je suis là...c'est fini...Shhh...  
  
Les larmes se transformèrent progressivement en hoquets, qui finirent par se calmer. Bientôt, Duo se sentit nettement mieux, mais il ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Heero ( P'tit profiteur ! ), qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas enclin lui-même à le lâcher. Il se blottit du mieux qu'il put dans son giron, Heero l'accueillant avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il l'agrippa du plus fort qu'il put, ne voulant plus le laisser lui échapper, se promettant de veiller sur lui désormais.  
  
- Comment...tu as deviné ? Chuchota Duo.  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- qu'il y avait un...problème ?  
  
-...  
  
Duo crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Pourtant, il désirait sa réponse plus que tout. Heero finit par dire :  
  
- Je l'ai senti...c'est tout...  
  
- ...  
  
Là, c'était Duo qui n'avait plus de voix (une première !) Il n'osait comprendre...  
  
- Et comment ? Tu es empathe, toi aussi ? Essaya t'il de plaisanter  
  
- Non...fit Heero en le serrant plus fort, Mais...c'était toi...Je l'ai senti...tu occupais mes...pensées de façon si...obsédante...J'avais peur...pour toi... [13]  
  
Duo n'en crut pas ces oreilles. Il sentit son c?ur essayer de se faire la malle. Heero...peur pour lui ? Alors...ça voulait dire que...qu'il l'aimait...bien ? Il voulait une confirmation, dusse t'elle lui faire un peu mal...  
  
- Heero...qu'est-ce que...tu veux...dire ?  
  
Heero prit une grande goulée d'air ( et s'étouffa, tombant raide mort...naaan, c'est pas drôle...gomen -_- ...) et se lança :  
  
- Je veux dire...que...Aishiteru Duo...Aishiteru...de toute mon âme, de toutes mes forces...  
  
Duo se remit à sangloter (dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est sensible, ce bishô !). Heero en fut déstabilisé ; il avait repassé cent fois la scène dans sa tête, avait pallié à toutes les éventualités, imaginé toutes le scènes possibles suite à sa déclaration...mais pas ça...il faisait pleurer son amour ? Non, il ne voulait pas !  
  
- Duo, Duo, ne pleures pas...s'il-te-plaît !! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- C'est...l'émotion...Je pensais pas...que tu m'aimais ! Moi aussi, I love you, Hee-chan, I love you!  
  
Heero sentit un grand poids se ôter de sa poitrine et il ressentit une grande félicité l'envahir. Il l'aimait aussi ! Il baissa la tête vers l'amour de sa vie, qui le fixa aussi. L'espace séparant leurs lèvres frémissantes fut graduellement franchi, et Heero put enfin goûter aux lèvres sucrées de Duo.  
  
OWARI. ^^  
  
[1] : Naaaaan, pas plus bas ! Pas encore ! Niark !!!  
  
[2] : Clap clap clap : applaudissons le roi des pieds dans le plat !!  
  
[3] : Et accessoirement le magnifique flot de sang s'échappant de ses fosses nasales !!  
  
[4] : Ouaiiiiiiis fascinant...  
  
[5] : Bin tu m'étonnes ! Un bisou d'Hee-chaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!! Woééééééé !! * Totale délire *  
  
[6] : Yep ! Pas bête, comme ça le bisou dure plus longtemps.... ^^  
  
[7] : Auuuucun mal à deviner quels rêves y peut y faire, pas vous ? ^^  
  
[8] : Moi et mon suspense à deux balles...Ch'uis sûre que tout le monde a déjà deviné...-_-,  
  
[9] : M'étonnes, avec toutes ces questions...  
  
[10] : ch'ais pas vous, mais ce mot m'évoque toujours celui de tripes...Alors je vois des tripes à l'air quand je vois ce mot...Oui, je vais bien, tout va bien...  
  
[11] : C'est Hee-chan qui cause, là...avec moi comme souffleuse ^^  
  
[12] : on va dire qu'il l'a balancé quelque part, ai la flemme de détailler la disparition du corps...tenez, dans le placard...  
  
[13] : On va garder c't'explication, complètement irrationnelle, je vous l'accorde mais c'est tellement meugnooooon !!! Woééééééé !!  
  
Finie le : 02/03/03, à 23 h 36 ^^  
  
Wufeï : Bin, pis moiiii ??? Je finis encore tout seuuuul !!!!! Sakura-chan : Yep ! Wufeï : Meuh poukoiii ?? Kes'ke j'ai faiiit ?? Sakura-chan : RIEN justement ! Je t'avais donné Liam, pourtant ! Pas ma fôte si t'es un tel empoté ! T'avais qu'à te débrouiller un peu ! Na ! Wufeï : Mais poukoi un hoooomme ??? Sakura-chan : Paske c'est kawaaaaaaaaaaïïïï *_________* *Miam...croc* Wufeï : Oskour ! Une perverse !  
  
Voili, voilou, c'est ma première fic achevée (C'est un point de vue, n'est-ce-pas Wuffy ? ^__^), je suis toute contente ! Maintenant, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si mon cas est vraiment trop désespéré et si je f'rais d'oublier l'aventure fic... pitiiéééé ???  
  
Sakura-Chan (Power !) 


End file.
